obwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolly Lolly
Mary Jane Lopez '''(born February 14, 1994) is an American professional wrestler and valet, better known by her ring name '''Lolly Lolly. She is best known for working in Shootclub Inc. as the manager of former Tag Team Champions, Chad and Chaz. After becoming interested in wrestling, Lolly worked on the independent circuit under the ring names Miss Jane and Lolly Slice. She was assigned to Shootclub's developmental territory to continue her wrestling training. While there she used the name Lolly Pie, and she was the manager of the group known as "The Throw-Backs" and later as "The Untouchables", consisting of Chad Shade and Chaz Domino. Lolly managed them to three reigns as Shootclub World Tag Team Champions. After signing with Shootclub, the group were called up to the main roster in January 2011, where the team underwent a name change to Chad 'n Chaz. In April 2011 she made her Shootclub singles debut and parted ways with Chad and Chaz the following month. She continued working in singles and tag team competition, before being released from her Shootclub contract in August 2012. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Lolly grew up in Morristown, New Jersey. She became a fan of professional wrestling after watching the first WrestleMania event from 1985. Her favorite wrestlers included Miss Elizabeth and Macho Man Randy Savage. She was invited to attend Independent Wrestling Federation (IWF) shows by Kevin Knight and received an "up close and personal" look from a "behind the scenes" perspective. In January 2008, Lolly began working as a manager in IWF. She worked as a manager and an occasional wrestler in various federations on the East Coast, including East Coast Pro Wrestling (ECPW), the National Wrestling Alliance in New Jersey, ISPW, State-Side Championship Wrestling and Northeast Wrestling. Shootclub Inc. In late 2010, Lolly began working for Shootclub Inc. Lolly used the ring name "Lolly Pop" and was the manager of the tag team The Throw-Backs, comprising Chad Shade and Chaz Domino, the latter of whom was her storyline brother, in Shootclub Inc. She became part of their 1950s in-ring persona,wearing poodle skirts and roller skates and chewing gum at all times. In mid-2011, during their time together, the team underwent an image change, including changing their name to "The Untouchables" and dropping Pop, Domino, and Shade from their respective names. In late 2011, the team of Danni Vee and Manni Vee defeated The Untouchables in a tag team match and won the services of Lolly. Lolly accompanied Danni and Manni to ringside, and soon Danni began to have a crush on her, which began interfering in their matches. Lolly betrayed Manni and Danni, however, and helped Chad and Chaz win the Shootclub Southern Tag Team Championships In August 2011, Lolly twice challenged Della Lea for the Shootclub Women's Championship unsuccessfully. For their first match with Shootclub,, the team underwent a name change to "Chad 'n Chaz". They debuted on the January 19, 2011 episode, where she managed Chad 'n Chaz in a tag team match, which Chad 'n Chaz won. During this time that Lolly was rarely physically involved in their matches. On the April 20, episode of Shootclub, Lolly was in the corner of Chad 'n Chaz when they won the Shootclub World Tag Team Championships by defeating Markus Anthony and Kevin Wayne. On the June 12 episode of Shootclub, in a backstage segment, Jamie King revealed to Chad and Chaz that he had heard Jimmy Young making suggestive comments about Lolly. Later that episode, Young defeated Chad in a singles match. After the match, however, Chad 'n Chaz double-teamed him, and Lolly slapped Young. This later developed into a feud between Chad and Chaz, and Young and his partner, Shantell. At the beginning of 2011, the team suffered a series of losses. On the March 7, 2012 episode of Shootclub, Lolly competed in a Swimsuit Contest, along with Shootclub Divas Kimmy J, Jessie, Candy Floss, and Angela Kiss. On the March 28 episode of Shootclub, Lolly transformed into a fan favorite by teaming with Kiss to defeat Kimmy J and Jessie. She made her Shootclub singles match debut defeating Candy Floss with a roll-up, following a distraction from Kiss, on the April 18 episode of Shootclub. On April 27, at the Stronghold pay-per-view, Lolly made her pay-per-view debut in a 12-Diva tag team match, which her team lost. In a Shootclub.com exclusive video, she was dumped by Chad and Chaz for Candy Floss when they announced that they wanted nothing more to do with her after her unannounced departure from them. Candy Floss proceeded to provoke Lolly after their announcement, only to get slapped for her troubles. She went on to pick up a singles victory over Candy. Lolly then went on into a minor feud with Natalie, who debuted with a win over Lolly via the Sharpshooter, a submission move. Over the weeks to come, Natalie continued to defeat Lolly, including at Marie's wedding. As a condition of catching Marie's bouquet, Lolly won a match against Marie, but first had to face Natalie, who defeated her with the Sharpshooter. Following this loss, Marie immediately had a match with Lolly, quickly pinning her for the victory. Lolly was released from her Shootclub contract on August 15, 2012. Finishing Moves Seeing Stars (Hammerlock lifting DDT ) LollyDog (Two hand Bulldog ) Signature Moves Bronco Buster Schoolgirl Roll-up